


Hongbin and Gyeran's Epic Adventures

by byeolbit



Category: VIXX
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Collection of short stories, Crack, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: Sometimes, it is just a boy and his egg against the world.Alternatively, in which Lee Hongbin lives in a travelling house that takes him all over the land with Gyeran, his faithful rolling egg, for company.
Kudos: 4





	Hongbin and Gyeran's Epic Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of short stories inspired by Lee Hongbin playing the game Lost Egg on his Twitch stream. The short stories are related but can be read independently.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gyeran has an unfortunate run in with a persistent black cat.

The weather was pleasant. The clouds had cleared up after a long storm and sunshine filtered through the covered up windows of the living room. The birds chirped outside and the sound woke up Hongbin who stretched out and yawned.

He blinked at the sight of a large brown egg cradled in his lap. Right. He had fallen asleep with Gyeran in his lap because the egg was afraid of thunder. He had fallen asleep sitting in the rocking chair and now his back pained, joints popping as he stretched.

"This is what happens when you reach the ripe old age of 25" he grumbled.

"Oh my god, you are a hag" Gyeran said, causing Hongbin to swat at the egg. But Gyeran bounced up and out of Hongbin's reach before bouncing away to the kitchen.

"I should cook you and eat you up" Hongbin complained as he followed. It was an empty threat that he repeated at least five times daily and Gyeran knew it.

"You can't catch me if you tried" Gyeran taunted, bouncing from side to side. Hongbin narrowed his eyes as he knelt and then pushed the egg causing it to wobble about its base. Gyeran protested and Hongbin smiled vindictively.

The sound of the turning gears by the door distracted Hongbin from poking Gyeran further. The egg followed him as they went back outside to see what their next destination would be.

The travelling cottage that Hongbin had inherited from his grandmother rarely stayed in one place. The storm had trapped them but now that the skies were clear, the spirit of the house yearned to move and be free. The gears turned and in turn turned some more gears along the walls. The floors creaked and walls moved. Hongbin sat down on the floor again to avoid falling over or injury as the cottage moved.

Gyeran bounced back into his lap and Hongbin instinctively shielded it. "Where do you think we'll go this time?" Gyeran asked. "My bet is the beach. We haven't been anywhere sunny in ages."

"I honestly have no idea but that's the fun of it" Hongbin replied. 

His grandmother had been an inventor. She loved tinkering with objects and making notes of how the world around her worked and how the spirits interacted with the normal objects and vice versa. The cottage had been her labor of love, experimenting for years and years till she had perfected the movements. Theoretically if Hongbin read the notes that lay in the basement lab, he could reason how the house chose it's destinations but they were difficult to decipher.

"I want to go to the city by the mountains again" he said wistfully. "The cherry blossoms were pretty."

"Yeah" Gyeran agreed. The people of the mountain tribe had been nice. For starters they hadn't screamed and called it a demon spirit and the children had even made it a flower crown with the fallen blossoms.

"If we end up at the beach then I am going to laze around and maybe get a tan too" Hongbin planned.

"Aren't you a writer? Are you ever planning on writing your novel?" Gyeran asked. Hongbin winced because the words cut deep. He was just going through a dry period. He would get to writing soon. Eventually. Maybe. Definitely once he figured out how to resolve the scene he was stuck on. 

"Your editor is going to murder you at this rate" Gyeran sighed, recognising the look on Hongbin's face.

"I'll write eventually! Maybe the beach will give me more inspiration" Hongbin said with a huff.

The gears stopped turning and the two of them could feel the house settle down. They had arrived at their mysterious destination and the house spirit felt reasonably pleased as the fireplace lit up and the windows opened again to let golden evening sunlight in.

Hongbin picked up Gyeran and walked over to see the view from the window.

"It's so pretty" Gyeran marveled. The house had found a hill overlooking a river. There was a fort in the distance atop another hill and a town that spread from its base down to the bank of the river. The river itself was wide with its other bank closer to the horizon. The water rushed downstream with force and a faint hum of the thrashing river could be heard up till the cottage.

The air around them smelt like wild berries. There must be wild bushes with fruit nearby Hongbin reasoned and maybe he could go looking for them later.

"Can we go into town later?" Gyeran asked, bouncing in Hongbin's hold.

"It's getting dark" Hongbin told him.

"I'll sit in your coat pocket. I promise I won't go around" Gyeran said. Hongbin didn't know how the egg managed to look like a helpless puppy but it did and he found himself agreeing against his own common sense.

"If you jump out then I'm going to leave you and go home" Hongbin warned as he pulled his coat out of the closet in the corridor. Gyeran cheered.

-

"You can't keep jumping out of the pocket like that!" Hongbin hissed, trying to make sure no one saw or heard him.

"But I can't see anything!" Gyeran protested. He bounced up again to get a look at the surroundings before Hongbin pushed him back in.

They had found a road, a few metres away from where the cottage had settled and the road had let them straight to town.The town was teeming with life and the marketplace was at the heart of all activities. There were shops set up with people selling food to colourful trinkets, children running in and out between the moving crowds and street performances in the central square. The sun had set but there was ample light from the colourful lanterns hung along the road acting as streetlights.

The intriguing sights and sounds made Gyeran curious and the egg wanted to see for itself. Unfortunately the pocket of Hongbin's long coat was just deep enough to cover his eyes, prompting it to bounce up if it wanted to see anything. Gyeran wanted to see everything and the constant bouncing made Hongbin anxious.

"Okay wait. Let's see if you fit in the top pocket" Hongbin suggested. He carefully picked the egg out of the bottom pocket and slipped it into the outer breast pocket. It was a little tight and Hongbin was sure a few stitches came loose but he managed to wrestle and secure Gyeran into it.

"Are you sure you are a chicken egg? You look like an ostrich egg to me" he huffed.

"You've clearly never seen an ostrich. I hope the house takes us to a zoo next" Gyeran sulked. He looked around and turned back to Hongbin. "The air is so thin up here. No wonder you never think straight."

Hongbin stuttered and walked off indignantly with Gyeran crackling at his own words. The breast pocket was a much better vantage point thanks to Hongbin's height and Gyeran enjoyed the sights.

"I feel so hungry" Hongbin said out loud, staring at the food stalls. The rich aroma from the broth of the nearby noodle shop filled the air and Hongbin almost salivated at how good it smelt. In the adjacent stall, the owner was busy cutting potatoes to make swirls on a stick and frying them while the shop on the other side sold red bean paste filled buns fashioned into animal shapes.

"I can hear your stomach grumbling" Gyeran agreed.

Hongbin reached into the coats inner pockets to find his wallet but he came up empty. A few minutes of frantic searching later he remembered that he had left it in the pocket of another coat and groaned.

"I am going to starve to death Gyeran" Hongbin cried in despair.

"Uh… you can steal some food?" Gyeran offered. "If you make a pouty face and look cute enough then maybe someone will pity you and give you an apple."

"I'm going to starve for sure then" Hongbin deadpanned. He looked longingly at the noodle stall before sighing deeply and turning the other way.

"Maybe the restaurants down that road will have mascots with free samples" Gyeran said, twisting to turn to the other side. 

Gyeran accidentally applied too much force and ended up wobbling dangerously. It sighed in relief when it saw that Hongbin had stopped to look around too. Gyeran wriggled a little and was about to call Hongbin when it slipped out.

It took Gyeran a moment before it realized what the sudden sensation in its belly and the blur outside its eyes was. It hit the ground and bounced, exclaiming as it hit the nearby stall’s stack of oranges and sent one rolling across the road.

Gyeran took a moment to compose itself before managing to get upright again. It looked around but his tall friend was nowhere in sight. It was about to bounce off into the road when it felt a soft paw land on its head.

“Uh oh” Gyeran gulped, looking at the large yellow cat’s eyes staring at it from above.


End file.
